


Shameful Company

by iomedae



Series: Wrenthias [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brat, Bratting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iomedae/pseuds/iomedae
Summary: Mathias is sent by the Government to kill a rather infamous Experiment, Wren. Things quickly get off course and out of hand.





	Shameful Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Horror Of Our Love -- M/M OC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365642) by [iomedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iomedae/pseuds/iomedae). 



> rewrite of the horror of our love. that was my first m/m smut written as a trans guy, so i had no idea how anything worked lmao. after some,,, research? i learned so decided i might as well give it another shot haha.  
> based on an original story! hopefully ill be able to keep up with this and write more :0c  
> un-beta'd so beware errors haha

“I’m here to, uh, to..” I trailed off. My steely gaze softened and grew weary when I saw the Experiment stand up and walk over, inspecting me with hungry eyes.

“I know, save the spiel. You’re here to kill me, right?” The way he spoke, it was almost taunting. Even as he approached, I held my ground, putting on a false look of aggravation. The man was finally barely centimeters away from my face, eyes smoldering. A Cheshire grin spread across his full lips, drinking in the way beads of sweat pricked at my forehead.

“We have a lot of time before that has to happen, right?” I reached for my dagger in my back pocket, however felt Wren’s hand palm at my groin. I yelped in surprise and fell down, clearly not expecting that -- whatever _that_ was.

Wren smirked down at me as I crossed his legs, not wanting to show the near immediate effect he had on me. Of course, it seemed too late. In that moment, the dark man seemed to know everything about my body. My head spun, trying to regain my sense of control. I was here to kill him, for God’s sake! Not get _flustered_ by him. I tried putting up a tough front, to look like I definitely wasn’t into this. However, my strong-guy demeanor only seemed to attract him more.

With little in the way of warning, Wren reached down and grabbed me by the throat, backing me against the wall and lifting me so my toes could barely touch the ground. He squeezed his fingers around my windpipe, breathing becoming increasingly difficult. I clawed at Wren’s wrist, trying to get him off (even if I was kind of enjoying this roughness).

Spots infected my vision and the panic crept in. I lifted my leg and kneed Wren in the crotch. He groaned and loosened his grip on my throat. I took in a few needy gulps of air, filling my lungs.

“You don’t play nice.” Wren pouted.

“Fuck you,” I croaked. He found this funny, laughing at my words. His free hand traveled down my back, causing my to inhale sharply. He handed on my backside, and my breathing hitched.

“St-Stop! I’m not gay!” I blurted. Wren laughed loudly, very obviously amused.

“Could’ve fooled me,” he hummed. His eyes wandered down to the bulge in my pants. My cheeks burned and I gritted my teeth. “And as fun as it was to cop a feel, I didn’t just want to feel up your ass,” he clarified matter-of-factly. Confusion flicked over my face before Wren dangled the dagger that had previously been in my back pocket in front of my face. Shit.

“I should slit your throat for coming in with the intention of killing me.” He still looked at me with that hunger behind his eyes. Fear bubbled in the pit of my stomach and I swiped at the dagger in a meager attempt to grab the blade. Of course, he avoided my hands with ease. He threw it behind him and once more clamped down on my throat. I moaned at the sensation, catching Wren (and myself) off guard. I pulled down on my shirt to hide my rapidly growing erection, however it was too little, too late.

Wren pressed his knee between my thighs and I whimpered. I needily rubbed against his legs, looking for some friction or, God, _anything_ , to give me some sort of relief. A throaty laugh came from the man, but I ignored him. He let go of my throat, moving his hand to grab my hair and pull. The pain mixed with pleasure and my knees buckled.

“God…,” I whispered. Wren leaned in next to my ear, nibbling on the crest.

“There is no God here,” he said, voice low. Goosebumps raised on my neck and I sighed. I ignored his edgy comment and reached down to unzip my pants. This was met with a harsh yank of my hair.

“Good boys wait.” His voice was husky and I drank it in like honey. He had a dark edge to his tone, though, one which I couldn’t deny. This guy was dangerous, so why was I doing this?

I lurched forward, wanting nothing more than to taste Wren in that moment. He jerked his head away, glaring knives at me. “What did I say about being _good?_ ”‘ He growled. I simply grinded against his hips, feeling him grow under me. His eyes widened in surprise, probably not used to anyone fighting against him like that. Without warning, he threw me against the ground.

I groaned, however wasn’t deterred. “Please,” I practically begged. He stood above me, legs on either side of me before lowering himself down.

“You aren’t following the rules,” he said. He brought his face to my neck, biting down on a particularly soft spot, eliciting a low moan from me. I thrust my hips into him, begging for more, more, more. I felt him smile into my neck and work his way down, ripping my shirt off and throwing it aside.

Wren wrapped both my wrists into his hand, rendering them immobile. I didn’t protest; if he was going to kill me, he would’ve done it. Not to mention, I was a little preoccupied at the moment to really think clearly. His mouth explored my body, taking in every crease and scar and rise. His sharp teeth teased one of my nipples, taking his sweet, sweet time. I was having none of this, growing more impatient by the second.

I grabbed his erection, hearing him choke in shock and consequently bite my tit. I ignored the pain and worked his pants off him, spitting into my other hand.

“What did I saw about--” he was cut short when my cold fingers curled around his dick. I smirked, watching Wren moan and tilt his head back. I bent forward and took him in my mouth after a few long strokes. I traced circles on the head of his cock with my tongue, grabbing onto his hips. Salty pre coated my mouth and I slowly worked my mouth down, choking myself on his length. Christ, how did people do this? I bobbed my head up and down, finding a steady rhythm without nearly killing myself.

Apparently it wasn’t fast enough for him, because he thrusted up, the tip of his cock colliding with the back of my throat. I gagged and threw my head back, coughing.

“Christ, what was that about being good?” I said. Wren glared down at me, so I took that as my cue to keep going. I felt him twitch in my mouth, his breathing growing more and more erratic. I knew he was getting close from my own personal experience, so I quickened the pace.

“F-Fuck,” Wren breathed. He burst in my mouth. I grazed my teeth up his length once more before swallowing and wiping my mouth. I now understood the appeal of sucking dick. I looked up at him, smugness written across my face, however he had managed to regain himself. He stood up, glowering down at me.

“Did you think that was _cute?_ ” Wren roared. I widened my eyes in mute horror. I opened my mouth to answer, however no sound came out. He kicked me down so my back was against the ground, his foot crushing my chest. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you to do what you were told?”

“No.” I squeaked out, still somehow managing to find the gut to talk back. A wicked grin split the Experiment’s face, pushing down harder on my chest.

“Well, then. Someone ought to teach you.”


End file.
